To Kiss Kurt Hummel
by LovelyAl
Summary: When Kurt's bullies get worse, he seeks Fin's advice on how to be straight. He get's a different response than he bargained for. Expect a cute slice-of-life story featuring two adorkable boys falling in love for the first time. Mild violence, mild sexual themes, but all fluff all the time.


AN: This story is rated M for the sake of the website, but definitely not MA. Swearing, mentions of human sex organs, no actually sex. We run an innocent ship here!

Disclaimer: The story is mine, however I own no rights relating to Glee.

...

Kurt walked up to the door to his house, pausing a moment to pull his scarf tighter around his neck, hoping to better conceal the daily bruises. He quickly whipped out his compact to check out his eyes. Kurt sighed. They were still reddened and puffy.

He put his head down in hopes of hiding his eyes and opened the door quietly. He attempted to make his way down to his room in the basement without being noticed…

"Welcome home Kurt!" He heard from his left. Kurt winced silently at the woman who just stepped out of the kitchen. Carol was beaming, brushing the nonexistent crumbs from her apron. She still went the extra mile to greet Kurt after school or send him off in the morning. He thought it's because she still didn't feel at the house despite living there for the past 7 months. Kurt didn't blame her. He felt bad being so cold towards her, but the bullying at school had been so horrible as of late that he couldn't make eye contact with his family anymore. He was afraid they'd figure it out somehow.

Kurt's only indication to her was a small nod before rushing into the safety of his room. He closed the door, careful to lock it and went face first onto the bed, only then allowing the tears to flow. At that point, no more energy was left to rack his body with sobs or scream or pace the room. All he could do was let the built-up salt water from his tear ducts escape his body and let his brain run wild with paranoia.

Kurt always liked to think of himself as strong. He went to school everyday dressed in Alexander McQueen and Valentino knowing that it could rile up one of the jocks and get ruined. He held his head up high when he was slushied, slammed into the lockers, called names, thrown in the dumpster. However, Karofsky and his little gang of bullies never truly bothered him until recently.

It's not just that they've gotten rougher, although that has been part of it, but the really scary thing is when Karofsky _doesn't_ take the opportunity to hurt him. It's when they make eye contact down the hall and his only acknowledgement is this all-knowing smirk. It says: "When I do approach you, it won't be some PG pushing around. I hate you and you deserve real pain."

And that is exactly what happened. Real pain.

Kurt remembered what transpired after school. Once French class had ended, and he was heading towards glee club, someone came up behind him and pulled him swiftly into an unused classroom. They planned it so that everyone had either left the school or if they were staying for a club, it was on the other side of the campus, including Glee Club.

He turned around to find a semi-circle of jocks, Karofsky standing in the center. Kurt was racked with fear but tried not to show it. His bullies didn't usually go for scary, hidden locations. They always pushed him around in the hallway between classes. Kurt was sure that it was for the show of it. The pleasure they got was not from hurting the victim, but rather showing off the kill to fascinated passerby's. Another way for the weak to feel strong, Kurt supposed.

They roughed him up. All together. Kicked him to the ground and for the next half an hour it was kick after kick. Then they took a break for him to catch his breath, then kicked him again. They did hold back, hoping there would be no bruising for evidence. Unfortunately, Kurt knew himself as a notorious bruiser. Even getting a shot at the doctor's office left him with a welt the size of a tennis ball. Karofsky, on the other hand, didn't care. He carved something on Kurt's back. He called it "a reminder". Of what, Kurt decided to check out.

He carefully stood up off his bed and decided to look at the physical damage that had been inflicted. He pealed off layers of clothing, sharp intakes of breath when the action irritated a particularly sensitive spot.

Naked, Kurt stood in front of the mirror. His normally pale body was red and purple. Swollen lumps indicating the really hard hits. He turned around and gasped at the markings on his back. He remembered when Karofsky tore his shirt off and scratched at his back with blunt nails but seeing the words "fagut slut" written on the back was truly revolting. He felt branded. That is, until he noticed the spelling.

In some sort of manic burst, Kurt couldn't help but laugh at the word faggot misspelled on his back. Of course, he hadn't expected much from Karofsky. Surely, instead of paying attention in English, he was plotting Kurt's demise, imagining playing football or some other sort of stupid Neanderthal activity. He bent over, still wheezing in laughter, a different type of tear streaming from his eyes. Ignoring the pain that it caused him, Kurt rocked back and forth on the floor of his room in front of his body length mirror.

Now half sobbing, half laughing, the words playing in his mind from just hours before. "You know, you're not that special Kurt." Karofsky standing behind him, pulling him up from a fistful of hair. "Take away the fairy in you and you're just another high school student. Useless either way, but at least you wouldn't be burdening your family with your gayness. You're such a pervert, looking at Fin with those googly eyes. Disgusting. It would be a shame if Fin were to find out. You know how he'd react to a slut like you? You wouldn't want us to do that, now would you?" Karofsky had a new gleam in his eye. He was serious.

Then, they all left him there. In the unused classroom. Sobbing and wheezing in a tight fetal position.

At that point, he truly wished he could be straight. In many ways, Karofsky was right. He knew his little crush on Fin was going nowhere. Not only that, but it was wrong lusting after your own family, considering that Fin was now his step-brother. Intellectually, Kurt knew that there was nothing wrong being gay. It wasn't a lifestyle. It wasn't a choice, but maybe he _was_ flaunting it?

It certainly would make life easier if he just, stopped. Maybe, even if he couldn't be straight, he could act straight. Even if just at school. His designer clothing wouldn't get ruined if he got slushied, it would surely be easier to stay invisible.

But… could he really do that? Give up his entire identity? Maybe Karofsky was right. Without the gay comfort blanket, maybe Kurt was nothing special.

Kurt shook his head and stood up from his rolly-polly roll on the floor. It was useless dragging himself into the hole of self-deprecation. Kurt was still the ultra-fabulous, gorgeous, best singer of the Glee club and the only beautiful thing in the face of these Neanderthals. Kurt stood up straight in the mirror, bruises and scratches still marring his body, and swept his, still perfect, hair to the side unnecessarily. Hand on hip and all.

He held the posture there for a second longer, before the façade crumpled. Maybe it would be a good idea to get some advice from Fin about being a bit more straight. After all, it wouldn't hurt to get a second perspective. And with that purpose in mind, Kurt put on his not-so-fabulous clothing, triple checking in the mirror that his wounds were not showing. Patting some foundation powder under his eyes to cover up the colour and set out to Fin's room.

...

Fin came home right behind Kurt, he didn't think that he was sensed. Weird because Kurt was usually unnaturally observant, borderline paranoid. Fin wondered why and shrugged when he figured that his new step-brother could have his off days, just like everyone else.

He noticed Kurt stop for a moment and adjust himself. He pulled out this shell-like thing with a mirror in it that he'd seen girls use and caught a glimpse of Kurt's eyes in the reflection. Super red. Again, not taking note of it. Kurt was always trying some new, daring fashion trend. Maybe he used pink makeup around his eyes today? Though, he didn't notice it at school. Another shrug.

Kurt stepped inside, so Fin followed slowly afterwards, just seeing Kurt go down the staircase to his bedroom. His mother was standing in the living room, facing the doorway with a sad look on her face. Oblivious to this, Fin beamed and walked over to her.

"Hey Mom!" Fin said before giving her an overbearing hug. Carol chuckled at her eager son, her pained emotions from seconds before dissipating.

"Welcome back, sweetie. Did you have fun at football practice today?" They made their way to the kitchen to whip up a snack, as per their routine.

"Yeah. It was totally awesome. Lots of hard work but Coach told me I've been getting better. Maybe enough to do it professionally." Fin exclaimed.

"That's great news sweetie! How about I make your favourite, bacon grilled cheese." Carol replied. Fin was ecstatic. That was exactly what he was craving and he told her as such. As Carol busied herself making the food, Fin sat on the chair at the island thinking about Kurt. He had been doing that more and more once they started living together.

At first, he had been uncomfortable with Kurt. Especially after the room sharing fiasco. To be honest, he didn't hate the decorations that Kurt put up. Fin wasn't that picky, but it felt like they were moving in together. New place, new family and new room. It was all too much. He instantly regretted calling Kurt that awful word, but of course the macho in him couldn't apologize.

Fin did prefer being in his own space. Even if he were rooming with his best buds, he wouldn't be able to check himself out in the mirror, masturbate or indulge his late-night cravings of looking up random things on Wikipedia.

Despite liking his own area, he really enjoyed living with Kurt and his father. He and Burt had so much in common with football and cars. They never missed a chance to discuss the best strategies for the next game. Kurt often sat in the living room with them, reading his Vogue magazine or doing the days homework, making snarky interjections occasionally. Going to Burt's shop, he loved playing assistant by handing tools. Kurt would stop by with lunch for the two of them, telling Burt to take care of himself and teaching Fin how to properly use the gears and tackles.

Fin sighed with a little smile on his face. He leaned into his hands, elbows on the table. Lost in thought, he was surprised to see the food in front of his face. He looked up at Carol and she gave him a fond, knowing look, eyes crinkled, and head cocked to the side.

"Rachel on your mind?" Carol asked. Now she was wearing a little knowing smirk. That brought Fin out of his reverie. It made him embarrassed for some reason. Why would thinking about Kurt make her think he was thinking about Rachel?

"Ye-Yeah. Rachel…" Fin chuckled awkwardly. To be truthful, Fin forgot about Rachel. They were kind of having a fight. Rachel was angry at Fin for some reason or another. He wasn't really paying attention. Rachel just gets banshee crazy sometimes. To her credit, he hadn't been prioritizing her. Sometimes he needed help on his homework, so he went to Kurt afterschool. His evenings taken up by family or football practice. The only times he really saw Rachel was Glee Club and then, she was busy performing, practicing for a performance or yelling at Mr. Schue for not giving her a performance. She never had any time for him either.

Fin always assumed that after this roadblock, they'd get back together, but the more time that had passed since their "break" he doubted that. It had been two months, longer than any hiatus they ever had. Worse yet, once they had some real time apart, Fin was seeing how unhappy he was when he was with Rachel. All he could think of was how much more engaged he was when talking to Kurt. How much louder he laughs when taking to Kurt. How he looks forward to doing work because he does it with Kurt.

When Fin was with Kurt, it didn't feel like it did with his football friends, his glee friends, or his geeky internet friends. It felt like they could talk about anything and Kurt would understand. Fin had really grown to care for his fellow glee club member. Does that level of enjoyment he gets with Kurt mean that they are best friends, or does he want something more? No. Couldn't be. Fin was as straight as straight can get.

Fin sighed discontentedly and finished off his sandwich in a few rushed bites. He muffled a brief "Thanks. Love you!" through his stuffed mouth. He ran down the hall, passing the stairs to the basement and reached his room, eager to listen the new bands that Kurt had recommended to him.

Fin got a few minutes of solitude, listening to the music, before he heard a soft knock at the door.

"Come in." He said. Fin was surprised to see Kurt poke his head in. When the fashionista usually knocked it was solid and hearty and immediately preceded Kurt barging in with a hand over his eyes asking if he was decent. His mother was usually the softer one, asking him to pick something up that he had left out or telling him to finish his laundry.

A welcoming nod gave Kurt the courage to come fully into the room, closing the door behind him. Fin stood up and took a seat on the chair by his desk so that Kurt could sit on his previous spot on the bed.

"What's up?" Fin asked, giddy having the boy in his room. He figured he was just excited to see his friend. He was absent from club practice that day, so other than the classes that they shared together, it was his first time seeing the shorter boy that day.

"I… um, I kind of have a strange question to ask you…" Kurt mumbled. Fin was intrigued. This was the least eloquent that he'd ever seen the other singer.

"Shoot." Fin replied.

"Well…" Kurt seemed to stumble off in nervousness but regained his confidence when he spoke the next part. He fixed his hunched posture and rose his head so high that Fin could look up his nostrils. "I want you to teach me how to be straight."

Fin's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe what Kurt had just said! To him, Kurt was this uber confident dude who could go to school dressed in anything and come back from the torture 10 times cockier. Although he never admitted it, it was _that_ fact that made Kurt the most badass person he had ever met.

Fin just sat there like that for a good minute before the other boy got fed up with his shock and snapped, "Don't make fun of me! I'm sick and tired of the bullying. I've never met another gay boy before, making me the only one in all of Lima! And it's driving me crazy getting all of the strange looks from people in this stupid town." At that point, Kurt stood up and started pacing. Fin was getting a headache from letting his eyes follow Kurt move. He looked elegant even when angry. "And don't get me started on my experience with boys. I haven't even kissed someone before. I'm sixteen fucking years old and I still haven't kissed anybody. I'm sure you, on the other hand, have had tons of sex with Miss Rachel Berry. You're younger than me! How is that even possible?"

"Only by a few months." Was Fin's whispered interjection. The glare he received from the fuming boy in front of him could have melt glaciers with its intensity.

Before Kurt was able to get another word in, Fin stood up and pulled them both over to the bed on impulse. "I think you've got the wrong idea about Rachel and I." Fin started to explain. Kurt immediately had a look of suspicion in his eyes.

"Well, we have kissed. Loads of times. In the auditorium, at home, in the janitor's closet, boys locker room…" Fin paused and was thinking about kissing and how nice it felt. Especially if the girls stopped being so afraid and pressed a little harder. Growled a bit and nipped his ear maybe. Mmmmm.

Fin looked back and saw that Kurt's look got stormier and quickly sobered up. "Oh, yeah. Basically, I'm a virgin still. Tried with Quin, but she was celibate. Haven't wanted to that much with Rachel, but she wouldn't have let me either way." Fin suddenly got nervous telling Kurt about his secret. He'd never told anyone before. "Wo-would you mind not telling the guys? It would really mess up our friendship if they knew I wasn't 'tapping that'." His hands still in the air after air quoting his last two words, Fin anxiously looked at Kurt.

"Sorry to look so shocked, but you're known as being the most sexually active football player after Puck. What, specifically, have you umm, done? Experience-wise." Kurt's voice quieted and trailed off at the end. An obvious blush covering his cheeks. "Oh no… that sounded really personal, didn't it? Just pretend I didn't say anything." Kurt said, in an attempt to remedy his blurted question. Fin didn't care, as he was used to talking about sex and girls with his bros.

"It really is fine. I'm used to talking about this kind of thing. Besides, we are brothers now, aren't we?" Fin nudged Kurt's shoulder with his own, but when he looked over at the other's face, he still seemed bothered by something. "Well, I've kissed girls, obviously. You've seen enough PDA from me and Rachel." A little laugh at that. Not because it was actually funny, but rather to break the tension. "I've touched boobs and gotten a hand job. Super awkward experience, let me tell you." Another little laugh from the person on his bed.

"Kissing is really the only thing that I liked though. Everything else has felt kind of forced. Feels weird looking at the other person in the eyes while touching them. Like, you don't know what you're doing and if you're doing it right. Feels strange."

Fin's last response left them both in a tense silence. Not a bad tense, Fin didn't think, but rather a heavy one. Fin looked over at Kurt and saw him staring down at his fingers, picking at his perfect nails as if trying to free dirt from under them. He could see him bite his bottom lip, making Kurt's usually thin lips red and pouty. For some reason Fin really wanted to kiss those lips. Like, more than any girl he ever dated. Even more than the girls in his porno mags that he hid under his bed.

Fin moved his hand a little closer to the boy next to him. Not close enough to touch, but now Fin's body was leaning towards Kurt's. He didn't really know what he was doing, but nothing had ever felt so right. Without thinking about it he heard himself say, "You know, since I've had so much experience with the whole kissing thing and you've never kissed anyone before, maybe I could help with that."

Those words made Kurt's head shoot up. In one startling moment their eyes met and with Fin leaning, their faces were only inches away from each other. Fueled by the sexual tension in the air, Fin scooted to the side closer to the pale boy next to him and put his arm around the other's waist. Thighs pressed together, sides of their chests too. When Kurt wrapped his own arms around Fin's neck, the taller boy let out a breath that he didn't know he had been holding.

"Is this okay?" Fin whispered lowly, in a breath. Kurt swallowed a nervous gulp and nodded. Fin smiled slightly and bit his lip while looking at Kurt's. He wanted to laugh, but kept it in. Not the time, he thought. It was just hilarious that he was so hard after some staring and a little bit of physical contact. This had never happened to him before.

Fin cocked his head slightly to the side, as well as Kurt. He closed his eyes and lent forward the last inch before he felt the featherlight touch of the other pair of lips. He pulled the other boy even closer, pressing his forearm firmly into Kurt's back.

Kurt gasped, but not the good kind of gasp. It seemed pained. Instantly, Fin pulled his arm from the other's body when the other pushed on his chest. The taller boy saw the tears in Kurt's eyes and saw him move his hands from Fin's chest down to wrap around his stomach, as if protecting himself.

The words, "I'm sorry." Hoarsely came from the fashionista's mouth before he ran from the room in tears.

The slam from the door closing felt like a stab to his heart.

Fin put his head in his hands and his own tears threatened to fall. All he could think was, what went wrong? Had he hurt the boy that all he wanted to do was protect? Had he ruined everything? Oh my god. They almost kissed. And he _liked_ it. He liked the anticipation. He liked having Kurt in his arms. His muscular frame and thin hips so different from the bodies he had held before. Did this make him gay? He certainly wanted the other boy. He didn't delude himself into thinking that it was a fluke. Fin was pretty sure that he felt Kurt's erection through his pants. Making everything more exciting.

Even though he was still shamefully aroused, he couldn't bring himself to masturbate at a time like this, the pain in his chest overriding the pain in his groin. So, he laid there and waited for it to go down, still deciding in his head if he would have regretted it if he actually ended up kissing Kurt Hummel.

...

Thanks for reading! Be sure to review and tell me what you think. Stay tuned to see a Flustered!Kurt and Sexy!Fin.

BTW, I don't currently have a beta for this story, so if you want to edit this, PM me! (I'm kind of desperate here)

LovelyAl


End file.
